twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
George
George is a vampire and a member of the British coven. He is gifted with the power to influence the decisions of others. He is the vampire who turned Alistair. Biography 'Early Life' George was a soldier who fought in the Battle of Hastings, and was turned into a vampire through the most common type of accidental transformation: battlefield excess. He was setting up camp with twenty other soldiers incliding his brother when a nomad attacked them. The vampire had killed at least 12 of them, inlcuding his brother, and was feeding off George when he became fully satisfied. When George woke up a few days later as a vampire, he was horrified by what he had become, but attempted to live with it at first. In his early years as a vampire, George loved the idea of taunting humans by making them believe that he was a prince from Hell. He led on humans in love with the occult, asking them to sacrifice everything they held most dear in exchange for his supernatural assistance, he preferred to see how far humans would go for their goals even though he had the power to take it all by force, along with his potent gift to control their decisions anyway. Alistair's father wanted to make his son king of England, and believed that George, who went by the name Astaroth at that time, could give him that power by changing him into a vampire. After Alistair was taken to the secret tunnels of London, George gave him a few pointers: to stay out of the sun and avoid drawing too much attention, then he bit him and disappeared. When Alistair returned home as a newborn vampire, he found the house empty and realized that his father had made the deal of transforming him in exchange for the rest of his family to George. Sometime in the 1500's, he met and befriended Gabriel, a vampire who was going to start his own coven in London, George was intrigued by Gabriels plans and even more with the concept of a coven, but wasn't ready to try it. George spent the next 300 years around Europe, and then returned to London. When George saw how well Gabriel's coven was going, he was ready to join. Physical Appearance George has long, blond, curly hair and had a regular set of crimson vampire eyes with have now become burgandy in colour. Though in his 30's, his beauty was so mesmerizing that it caught Alistair's attention and many other humans. Personality and traits In his early years, he liked to taunt people around him and give off a sincere personality. When George turned Alistair, he wasn't only following through on the promises that Alistair's farther had made with him, he was also intending on Alistair joining the British Coven. Decision Manipulation : Main Article: Decision Manipulation "Good work George, no one's decisions are safe from you" -Gabriel, on George's gift George owes his years of dealing with humans from his innate power to influence the decisions of those around him.